


well and drip.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cutting, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster asked to borrow one of Loki's daggers. It ends as one might expect.





	well and drip.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drachenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/gifts).



> Request: Frostmaster, Knife play/ cutting/ marking and Loki's healing restrained (temporary?) voluntary or otherwise. Maybe with his own knives to make it more personal?

Loki hisses in pain as the tip of the dagger slides slow and smooth over the side of his thigh. The knives are unnaturally sharp, polished to a shine by the sharpening lilt of Loki’s seidr, and they split the flesh with ease, leaving purple blood welling to the surface and sliding down the side of his thigh, making him shiver.

The wound doesn’t heal right away: Loki keeps his magic back, and he doesn’t give into the urge to sew the seam of his skin shut once more. The Grandmaster slowly digs the blade in once more, creating a parallel line, and Loki grits his teeth, closing his eyes tightly as he presses the back of his head against his bound arms, breathing heavily.

“You know,” the Grandmaster begins conversationally: the next two cuts are swift and easy, suddenly splitting the other thigh so that it mirrors the other, and Loki wriggles in his place. 

The pain is easily bearable. It is the pleasure that catches him by surprise, eking warm under his skin: he can feel the rush of endorphins at the pain, feel the way his whole brain  _sings_  with it–

“You’re not complaining as much as usual,” the Grandmaster murmurs. “Do you– You really enjoy this, huh, Lo-Lo?”

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Loki asks, a little hoarsely, and the Grandmaster chuckles. He presses the flat of Loki’s dagger against the two cuts on his left thigh, and Loki  _groans_  as blood wells fat and cold to the surface, dripping either side of his leg. The Grandmaster drags his fingers through the blood, and he brings them up to Loki’s mouth.

He parts his lips, and the Grandmaster laughs. “Aw, you–  _Honey_ , you’re going all out for me tonight. No, no…” And he drags his fingers lower, creating a stripe of deep purple that rests cold on Loki’s chin. 

“Oh,” Loki says, a little blearily: humiliation burns distantly in his veins, but then the Grandmaster is dragging bloody fingers over his chest, and Loki grunts, shifting up and into the touch. His cunt is  _throbbing_ , wet and open, and he wonders if the Grandmaster will fuck him, once this game is over - he hopes so.  _Norns_ , he hopes so. 

“Lo-Lo, you are… You’re just  _perfect,”_ the Grandmaster says softly, and Loki cannot help the way he moans as he smears a messy thumb over Loki’s nipple. Loki laughs, breathlessly, and takes the compliment as it is given. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
